Who's the one?
by maddy nixion
Summary: lea and chris travel to lima where chris introduces kurt to lea. may show signs of hummelberry
1. Chapter 1

LEA'S POV

CHRIS AND I ARE OUT IN HOLLYWOOD WALKING AND GOOFING OFF WHEN HE SAYS SOMETHING THAT GETS TO ME.

"I LOVE YOU LEA"

"..." I'M SPEACHLESS I NEVER TOLD ANYONE THAT I HAD A THIING FOR CHRIS. I'M TO SCARED IF HE DOESNT LIKE ME BACK HE WONT WANT TO BE MY FRIEND ANYMORE.

"LEA"

"YEAH"

"YOU OK?"

"YEAH FINE"

"OK SO UM... I'LL SEE YOU TOMMORROW"

"BYE"

NEXT DAY DIANNA'S POV

LEA FINALLY GOT HOME . SHE'S BEEN ACTING REALLY STRANGE AND SHE'S BEEN HANGING OUT WITH CHRIS ALOT. MAYBE I SHOULD ASK HIM WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER.

"HEY LEA CAN I TALK TO YOU?"

"SURE"

"YOU'VE BEEN ACTING STRANGE IS EVERY THING OK?'

"YEAH PERFECT"

"YOU SURE?"

"NO"

"TELL ME"

"I-IT'S CHRIS. HE HAS HIS KISSING SCENE WITH DARREN TODAY AND I-I JUSTT DON'T WANT HIM TO DO IT?"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE I-I LIKE CHRIS"

"LEA YOU CAN'T BE TALKING ABOUT CHRIS COLFER"

"YES"

"LEA HE'S GAY YOU CAN'T BE TOGETHER"

"I KNOW BUT I THINK I LOVE HIM"

"LEA LOOK JUST THINK AND BE SURE"

"OK"

"SO DO YOU WANT A RIDE ?"

"NO I HAVE TO PICK UP CHRIS"'

"BE CAREFUL. BYE!"

CHRIS'S HOUSE LEA'S POV

"HEY CHRIS!"

"HEY UM.. CAN I SHOW YOU SOMETHING?"

"SURE""

"OK"

CHRIS'S BATHROOM

"CHRIS WHAT'S WITH YOUR MIRROR?"

"JUST STEP THROUGH IT"

"UM...OK? CHRIS WHA-AAAAAAAAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kurt's pov**

**"RACHEL CANI TALK TO YOU?"**

**"SURE"**

**UM... I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU AND FINN WERE TOGETHER?"**

**"WHY YOU DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM AGAIN? ESPCIALLY AFTER WHAT HAPPEN IN YOUR BASEMENT"**

**"YEAH NO I DON'T. HE'S JUST BEEN ACTING WIERD"**

**"WELL IF I HEAR ANYTHING I'LL TELL YOU"**

**"THANKS. SO ARE YOU DATING FINN?"**

**"AFTER HE SLEPT WITH SANNTANA NO WAY"**

**"YEAH SO I ALSO WANTED TO TELL YOU THAT I- OH MY GA-GA"**

**"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?"**

**"NOTHING I JUST REALLY HAVE TO GO"**

**"BYE"**

**"BYE"**

**RACHEL'S POV**

**WHY WOULD HE LEAVE SO QUICKLY? DOES HE NOT WANT TO BE MY FRIEND ANYMORE? WELL I COULD GO TALK TO BLAINE HE IS HIS BOYFRIEND.**

**RACHEL PICKS UP HER PHONEAND CALLS BLAINE.**

**RACHEL=B** _BLAINE = I_

_"HELLO?"_

**"HEY BLAINE IT'S RACHEL"****_'_**

_"HI... SO WHAT'S UP?"_

"**CAN YOU COME OVER TONIGHT?"**

_"SURE"_

**"THANKS I'LL SEE YOU TONIGHT**_"_

_"OK_ BYE"

**CHRIS'S POV**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"**

**"I HAD TO COME SEE YOU AND I HAVE ALITTLE FRIEND"**

**"WHO?"**

**"KURT THIS IS LEA MICHELE AKA RACHEL BERRY"**

**"HI"**

**"HI. I REALLY LIKE YOUR CHICE OF FASHION"**

**"THANKS"**

**"SO I DON'T HAVE GLEE PRACTICE, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO"**

**"WHY DON'T YOU AND LEA GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND I'LL GET DINNER"**

**"THAT SOUNDS GREAT"**

**"OK WELL I'LL BE RIGHT BACK"**

**"BYE"**

**KURT'S HOUSE (POV)**

**"SO WHAT STUFF DO YOU LIKE?"**

**"WELL ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH MUSIC AND I LOVE ANIMALS"**

**"WHEN ARE YOU GONNA TELL HIM?"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"CHRIS WHEN ARE YOU GONING TO ADMIT THAT YOU LIKE HIM?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT"**

**"COME ON IT'S SO OVIOUS THAT YOU LIKE HIM"**

**"OK MAYBE I DO LIKE HIM A LITTLE BUT IT WILL NEVER WORK"**

**"WHY NOT"**

**"HE'S GAY AND IN A RELATIONSHIP"**

**"WAIT HE'S GAY"**

**"YEAH"**

**"HE NEVER TOLD ME THAT"**

**"HE DOESN'T NEED TO TELL PEOPLE THEY JUST ASUME AND THIER RIGHT "**

**"SO DO YOU KNOW WHO HE'S DATING?"**

**"SOME BRITISH GUY"**

**"WELL GAY OR NOT YOU SHOULD TELL HIM"**

**"BUT WHAT IF IT CHANGES OUR FRIENDSHIP?'**

**"HEY LOOK AT ME AND FINN I USED TO LIKE HIM AND NOW HE'S MY STEP-BROTHER"**

**"YEAH BUT YOU HAVE AN AMAZNG BOYFRIEND I HAVE NO ONE"**

**"YOU'LL FIND HIM SWEETIE "**

**"THANKS"**

**BLAINES POV**

**"HEY RACHEL"**

**"HEY SO LET'S TALK"**

**"OK BUT WHY DID YOU ASK FOR ALOT OF LIQUAR?"**

**"BECAUSE WE'RE GOOING TO GET WASTED"**

**"WHY/'**

**"I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN UNDER ALOT OF STRESS FROM SEBASTIAN AND I THINK THAT THIS WILL HELP"**

**"WELL THANKS"**

**"SO WHAT'S WITH YOU AND KURT?"**

**"WELL WE HAVEN'T BEEN TALKING ALOT"**

**"WHY NOT?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW"**

**"WELL YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING"**

**"I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I THINK I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE"**

**"WHO?"**

**"JEFF"**

**"BLAINE HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?"**

**"THAT'S THE PROBLEM I DON'T"**

**"WELL JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING YOU MIGHT REGRET"**

**"ARE YOU STILL SOBER?"**

**"A LITTLE" RACHEL SLURS.(SHE'S HAD ABOUT 5 DRINKS) "why?"**

**"BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO TRY SOMETHING"**

**"LIKE WHAT?"**

**"THIS"**

**BLAINE LEANS CLOSER TO RACHEL AND PRESSES THEIR LIPS TOGETHER. **

**RACHEL PULLS AWAY AND SAYS " BLAINE..."**

**"I'M SO SORRY"**

**"NO IT'S NOT THAT IT'S ..."**

**"WHAT?"**

**"JUST KISS ME AGAIN"**

**"BLAINE CRASHES HIS AND RACHEL'S LIPS TOGETHER A SECOND TIME. BUT THIS KISS IS MORE HEATED. BLAINE LICKS RACHELS LIPS ASKING FOR ENTRENCE AND RACHEL ALLOWS.**

**"BLAINE ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT TO DO THIS?"**

**"I'M POSITIVE"**


	3. Chapter 3

**KURT'S POV **

**"HEY LEA WHAT DO YOU THINK RACHELS DOING"**

**"WHY?"**

**"WELL SINCE YOU PLAY HER I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE YOU WONDER WHAT THEY DO"**

**"WELL SHE'S PROBELY WITH FINN OR JESSE"**

**"LEA DO YOU THINK THAT IT'S WIERD IF A GAY GUY LIKES A GIRL?"**

**"WELL YEAH THEY'RE GAY"**

**" CAN I KISS YOU?"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I'M SORRY IF THAT MADE YOU UNCOMERTIBLE, I JUST REALLY WANT TO KISS YOU"**

**"UM... NO IT'S JUST... I MEAN... YOU CAN KISS ME IF YOU WANT?"**

**"ARE YOU SURE THIS'LL BE OK?"**

**"YES"**

**KURT LEANS CLOSER OVER TO LEA AND HE PRESSES THIER LIPS TOGETHER.**

**" . GOD"**

**CHRIS'S POV**

**I HAD FINALLY GOT BACK FROM LIMA'S ONLY TIE FOOD PLACE WHEN I WALKED UP INTO KURT'S ROOM AND SAW LEA AND KURT KISSING.**

**"CHRIS I-UH KURT SAY SOMETHING"**

**"CHRIS WE-"**

**"LOOK I DON'T WANT TO KNOW JUST ONE THING?"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"WHY? WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?"**

**"WELL I JUST REALLY WANTED TO KISS LEA"**

**"WHY WOULD YOU WANT THAT?"**

**"HEY!"**

**"SORRY"**

**"ANYWAY...IF I TELL YOU WILL YOU PROMISETHAT YOU'LL NEVER TELL ANYONE THIS?"**

**"OF COURSE"**

**"OK I'M IN LOVE WITH RACHEL"**

**"KURT..."**

**"I JUST REALLY DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW "**

**"OK SO LETS JUST GET SOME SLEEP"**

**MORNING LEA'S POV**

**I WOKE UP EARLY TO START OUT MY PLAN IN ACTION.**

**OPERATION 1:WARBLERS ON BOARD.**

**DALTON NICKS POV**

**"HEY JEFFY"**

**"HI NICK"**

**"WHAT'S WRONG?"**

**"I'M DATING SOMEONE"**

**"OH" ****_WHY_**

**"AND I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING"**

**"WHAT IS IT?"**

**"THE PERSON I'M DATING IS A GUY"**

**"OH... SO YOU'RE BI?"**

**"WELL NO I'M ...GAY"**

**"OH..."**

**"DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH GAY PEOPLE IF YOU DO I'LL GET OUT OF YOUR LIFE"**

**"NO I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH GAY PEOPLE. INFACT I'M GAY TO"**

**"YOU ARE"**

**"YEAH"**

**"HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ANYONE?"**

**"I WAS SCARED"**

**SO WAS I BUT NOW I KNOW THAT IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU ARE IS WHO YOU ARE"**

**"SO WHO'S YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND?"**

**"YOU KNOW SEBASTIANS COUSIN?"**

**"KEVIN?... YOU'RE DATING THE HOTEST MEMBER OF THE SYMTH CLAN?"**

**"WELL ...YEAH"**

**"HOW DOES SEBASTIAN FEEL ABOUT THIS ?"**

**"WELL HE KNOWS THAT IT'S GOING TO BE ARKWARD SINCE WE DID HAVE A FLING"**

**"WAIT YOU HAD A THING WITH SEBASTIAN SYMTH?"**

**"YEAH IN MIDDLE SCHOOL"**

**"HEY NICK, JEFF"**

**"RACHEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE"**

**(RACHEL IS REALLY LEA BUT THEY DON'T KNOW IT)**

**"I'M HERE TO OFFER YOU A PROPOSITION"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"IT'S KURT AND BLAINE I THINK THEY WANT TO BREAK UP"**

**"WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW BUT I NEED YOU TWO TO KEEP BOTH BLAINE AND KURT IN THE SAME ROOM AND DON'T LET THE LEAVE"**

**"OK WE CAN DO THAT"**

**"THANK YOU"**

**"WAIT WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS"**

**"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT THEM TO GIVE UP ON SOMETHING GREAT"**

**"OK WE'LL DO IT"**

**"THANK YOU"**

**RACEL'S POV**

**I WOKE UP WITH A POUNDING HEAD ACHE. I LOOKED TO THE SIDE OF ME AND SEE BLAIE SLEEPING. THE MEMORIES OF LAST NIGHT CAME RUSHINGBACK. I COULDN'T BELIEVE THAT I 'D DO THAT TO KURT. AND THAT I TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HIS BOYFRIEND. HE'S GOING TO HATE ME FOREVER. I NEED TO TALK TO BLAINE ABOUT THIS. I JUST HOPE NOTHING BAD HAPPENS.**

**"BLAINE WAKE UP, WAKE UP"**

**"YEAH... WAIT WHAT AM I DOING HERE?'**

**"BLAINE DO YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING?"**

**"NO DO YOU ?"**

**"YEAH AND THERE NOT GOOD"**

**"YOU MEAN WE..."**

**"YEAH BLAINE I'M SO SORRY"**

**"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT"**

**"YES IT IS"**

**"NO I'M THE ONE THAT'S BREAKING UP WITH KURT NOT YOU"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I CAN'T FACE HIM AFTER THIS AND I CHEATED BEFORE I HAVE TO TELL HIM THE TRUTH"**

**"BLAINE YOU CAN'T ...LET ME DO IT"**

**"YOU SURE"**

**"POSITTIVE"**

**"OK"**

**SCHOOL KURT'S POV**

**"HEY KURT CAN I TALK TO YOU"**

**"SURE"**

**"UM... SO HOW ARE YOU AND BLAINE?"**

**'I DON'T KNOW WE'RE NOT TALKING AND THE WROST PART IS I THINK I WANT TO BREAK UP WITH HIM"**

**"KURT I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING"**

**"WHAT IS IT?"**

**"WELL BLAINE CAME OVER LAST NIGHT AND WE SORT OF..."**

**"WHAT? DID YOU KISS?"**

**"WELL IT CONSISTED OF KISSING"**

**"YOU AND BLAINE..."**

**"I'M SO SORRY"**

**"WHY?"**

**"WE WERE DRUNK BUT PLEASE DON'T BLAME HIM IT'S ALL MY FAULT"**

**"LOOK I NEED TIME FOR ALL OF THIS SO FOR NOW LEAVE ME ALONE"**


	4. Chapter 4

BLAINES POV

**I REALLY NEEDED TO TALK TO KURT ABOUT ME AND RACHEL. I REALLY DON'T WANT HIM TO HATE ME. BUT I JUST HAVE WAIT AND SEE HOW THINGS TURN OUT. "HEY CAN I TALK TO YOU?" I ASKED AS I WALKED UP TO KURTS LOCKER.**

**"SURE"**

**I PULL KURT INTO AN EMPTY CLASS ROOM AND START TO TALK ...BUT I FAIL."BLAINE YOU'RE SUPOSE TO BE TALKING"**

**"RIGHT UM... KURT I'M SO SORRY"**

**"FOR WHAT?"**

**"DIDN'T RACHEL TELL YOU?"**

**"TELL ME WHAT?"**

**"NOTHING."**

**"BLAINE WHAT ARE YOU SORRY FOR?"**

**"THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN SPENDING THAT MUCH TIME WITH YOU AND I HAVEN'T BEEN A GOOD BOYFIEND"**

**"BLAINE IT'S NOT YOUR FAULLT WE BOTH BEEN SEPERATE"**

**"DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD BREAK UP?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW"**

**"MAYBE WE SHOULD START OVER AS FRIENDS"**

**"THAT'S GREAT"**

**"HI I'M BLAINE ANDERSON AND YOU"**

**"KURT HUMMEL"**

**"WELL KURT MAYBE WE COULD GRABE A COFFEE LATER?"**

**"SURE THAT BE GREAT"**

**"OK"**

**"COME ON I'LL WALK YOU TO STUDY HALL"**

**"KURT DOES THIS MEAN WE'RE BROKEN UP?"**

**"NO we're just taking a break"**

**I LOVE YOU"**

**"I GOT TO GO"**

**LEA'S POV**

**"CHRIS PLEASE CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT IT?"**

**"NO"**

**"CHRIS WHY ARE YOU SO MAD?"**

**"BECAUSE KURT'S GAY AND YOU KISSED HIM"**

**"HE WANTED TO KISS ME"**

**"BECAUSE YOU PLAY A CHARECTER THAAT HE HAS A HUGE CRUSH ON"**

**"LOOK CHRIS I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR KURT AND HE DOESN'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME"**

**"YOUDON'T KNOW THAT "**

**"WHAT'S THAT SUPOSE TO MEAN?"**

**"EVERY GUY ON SET LIKES YOU EVEN THE ONES THAT ARE 86"**

**"EVEN YOU?"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"NOTHING. LOOK LETS JUST GO BACK HOME AND FIGURE THIS OUT LATER"**

**"FINE"**

**"SO HOW DO WE GET OUT OF HERE?"**

**"KURT'S BATHROOM DOOR"**

**"WOW"**

**HOME DIANNA'S POV**

**I WONDER WHERE CHRIS HAS BEEN HE'S BEEN GONE FOR A LONG TIME. WE NEVER GO THIS LONG WITHOUT SEEING EACHOTHER OR TALKING. I HOPE LEA DIDN'T TELL HIM SHE LIKED HIM. I THINK THAT I SHOULD CALL HIM JUST TO HEAR HIS VOICE.**

**DIANNA =B CHRIS=I**

**HEY CHRIS**

_**HEY D.A.**_

**SO UM... WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN LIKE FOREVER**

_**WELL I'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WITH LEA**_

**CHRIS ARE YOU OK ?**

_**YEAH... UM... SO I HAVE TO GO I LOVE YOU SWEETIE**_

**BYE BABE**

**GOD I LOVE HI SO MUCH. I REALLY DON'T WANT TO KEEP OUR RELATIONSHIP A SECRET BUT I ALSO DON'T WANT LEA OR ANY OTHER GIRL OR GUY TO STEAL HIM AWAY. OH GOD! I'M SOUNDING LIKE QUINN. OK DIANNA STOP LEA'S YOUR FRIEND, ROOMATE, AND CO-STAR. PLUSE SH'E NOT MEAN SHE DOESN'T STEAL BOYFRIENDS.**

**"HEY DIANNA CAN I TALK TO YOU"**

**"I TURN AROUND TO SEE LEA. OH I HOPE SHE DIDN'T THAT.**

**"YEAH"**

**"UM... SO I OVERHEARD YOU AND CHRIS TALKING AND I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF... ARE YOU AND CHRIS TOGETHER?"**

**"N-NO WE JUST PLAY AROUND WHEN WE TALK TO EACH OTHER"**

**"OK SO I'LL SEE YOU AT THE STUDIO"**

**"OK"**

**CHRIS'S DRESSINGROOM (CHRIS'S POV)**

**"DIANNA I DON'T THINK THAT IT'S A GOOD IDEA"**

**"COME ON YOU LOVE ME RIGHT?"**

**"OF COURSE I DO"**

**"THEN YOU'LL LET ME TELL EVERYONE THAT WE'RE DATING"**

**"DIANNA I DON'T THINK I'M READY TO TELL PEOPLE"**

**"CHRIS PLEASE IF YOU LOVE ME THEN YOU'LL LET ME TELL PEOPLE ABOUT US"**

**"OK FINE"**

**"THANK YOU" DIANNA OPEANS THE DOOR AND GASP AT THE SIGHT OF A TEAR STAINED LEA.**

**"LEA"**

**LEA RUNS OFF TO HER DRESSING ROOM AND LOCKS THE DOOR. DIANNA COMES A MOMENT LATER AND IS KNOCKING ON THE DOOR WAITING FOR LEA TO OPEAN.**

**"LEA PLEASE CAN WE TALK ABOUT THIS"**

**LEA OPEANS THE DOOR AND LETS DIANNA IN. "THERE IS NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT"**

**"LEA I'M SORRY"**

**"SORRY THERE IS NO EXCUSE IN THE WORLD FOR THIS AND SAYING SORRY DODESN'T HELP!"**

**"LEA PLEASE"**

**"YOU LIED TO ME"**

**"I KNOW BUT WHAT WAS I SUPPOSE TO DO?"**

**"TELL ME THE TRUTH"**

**"LOOK THIS IS THE FIRST RELATIONSHIP I'VE BEEN IN THAT THE GUGY HAS TREATED ME NICE AND LOVES ME FOR ME I WASN'T GOING TO GIVE THAT UP . NOW I'M SORRY THAT I LIED BUT CHRIS HE'S MY SOULMATE I'M LETTING HIM GO"**

**"I JUST WISHED THAT YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME THE TRUTH , I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS'**

**LEA TURNS AROUND AND LEAVES. I CAN'T BELIVE THAT I DID THAT I JUST LOST MY BEST FRIEND AND PROBLEY MY ROOMMATE T**

**(LIMA) KURT'S POV**

**"UM... HI"**

**"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK TO ME"**

**"KURT YOU CAN'T STILL BE MAD AT ME"**

**"WHY NO YOU DID...STUFF WITH MY BOYFREND?"**

**"KURT I'M SORRY BUT I CAN'T TAKE THAT NIGHT BACK I WISH I COULD"**

**"WELL YOU CAN'T AND I'M SORRY THAT WE WERE EVER FRIENDS"**

**"KURT YOU CAN'T MEAN THAT?"**

**"WELL I DO!"**

**"FINE WELL THEN I GUESS WE'RE NOT FRIENDS"**

**"FINE"**

**RACHEL'S POV**

* * *

**I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT KURT AND I AREN'T FRIENDS ANYMORE. **

**"WELL I'M GONNA GO"**

**HE STAYS QUIET AS I LEAVE. I SEE FINN IN THE CHOIR ROOM ALL ALONE. I WALK UP TO HIM.**

**"HEY"**

**"HEY ARE YOU OK?"**

**"NO "**

**"WHAT HAPPEN?"'**

**"KURT AND I AREN'T FRIENDS A YMORE"**

**"WHY NOT?"**

**"I DID SOMETHING REALLY HORRIBLE"**

**"WHAT DID YOU DO?"**

**" BLAINE AND I GOT REALLY DRUNK AND WE KISSED AND THAT LEAD TO SOMETHING REALLY REGRETFUL."**

**"RACHEL I'M SO SORRY"**

**"LOOK IF I TELL YOU SOMETHING YOU PROMISE YOU WON'T TELL ANYONE?"**

**"I PROMISE"**

**"OK UM... I'M PREGNET"**

**"IS IT BLAINES"**

**"YES"**

**"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"**

**"I WANT TO KEEP IT"**

**"WHAT IF BLAINE DOESN'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE BABY?"**

**"THEN I'LL RAISE HIM/HER BY MYSELF"**

**"WHAT ABOUT YOUR DADS?"**

**"I HAVEN'T TOLD THEM"**

**"RACHEL IF THEY KICK YOU OUT YOU KNOW YOU CAN ALWAYS COME LIVE WITH ME AND MOM"**

**"THANKS FINN"**

**"SO I'LL SEE YOU LATER"**

**"BYE"**

**KURT'S POV**

**I REALLY NEEDED TO GET AWAY FROM RACHEL SO I DECIDED TO CALL LEA. I DON'T IF THEY LOOK ALIKE THEY'RE DIFFERNT.**

**KURT=B LEA=I**

**HELLO?**

**UM... HEY LEA I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU'D WANT TO COME OVVER TO MY HOUSE?**

**"SURE. I REALLY NEED A FRIEND**

**ME TO**

**SO I'LL SEE YOU WHEN I GET THERE**

**BYE**

**BYE**

**OH GOODNESS. **

**1 HOUR LATER**

**LEA FINALLY GETS TO MY HOUSE AN HOUR LATER. **

**"HEY SORRY I'M LATE"**

**"IT'S OK"**

**"SO YOU SOUNDED SAD ON THE PHONE WHAT'S WRONG?"**

**"IT'S RACHEL SHE... AND BLAINE DID STUFF"**

**"WHAT KIND OF STUFF?"**

**"ROMANTIC STUFF"**

**"OH KURT I'M SO SORRY"**

**"ANYWAY WHAT ABOUT YOU?"**

**"WELL I FOUD OUT THAT CHRIS ISN'T DATING THAT BRITISH GUY ANYMORE"**

**"THAT'S GREAT"**

**"YEAH BUT HE'S DATING DIANNA"**

**"WHO'S DIANNA"**

**"SHE PLAYS QUINN"**

**"LEA I'M SO SORRY"**

**"THE WROST PART IS THATT SHE LIED TO ME ABOUT IT"**

**"WELL IF SHE WAS YOUR REAL FRIEND SHE WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU THE TRUTH"**

**"YEAH"**

**"LEA CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?"**

**"YEAH ANYTHING"**

**"WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?"**

**"..."**

**KNOCK ON DOOR "KURT RACHELS HERE"**

**"OK DAD"**

**"WHISPERS "LOOK KURT I HAVE TO THINK ABUT THAT BUT I THINK THAT WE SHOULD STAY FRIENDS"**

**"OK I GET IT"**

**"LOOK KURT RIGHT NOW YOU HAVE TO TALK TO RACHEL SHE NEEDS YOU MORE THAN YOU NEED ME. I'M JUST GONNA HIDE IN YOUR BATHROOM."**

**RACHEL'S POV**

**"KURT CANI PLEASE COME IN?"**

**"FINE"**

**"UM... CAN WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING"**

**"LIKE YOU AND BLAINE?"**

**"NO... WELL YES BUT SOMETHING ELSE"**

**"LOOK RACHEL I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOU AND BLAINE"**

**"KURT PLEASE LISTEN TO ME I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP"**

**"ABOUT WHAT?"**

**"I'M PREGNET"**

**"IS IT BLAINES?"**

**"YES"**

**"DO YOUR DDADS KNOW?"**

**YEAH AND...THEY KICKED ME OUT"**

**RACHEL I'M SO SORRY"**

**"LOOK IT'S MY FAULT"**

**"YOU CAN STAY HERE UNTIL YOU FIND SOME PLACE TO LIVE"**

**"THANKS KURT"**

**"I'M SORRY FOR SHUTING YOU OUT"**

**"IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT"**

**"OK SO LOOK I HAVE TO GO SEE NICK AND JEFF. BUT YOU GO GET YOU STUFF AND I'LL ASK MY DAD IF YOU CAN STAY"**

**"THANK YOU"**

**DOWN STAIRS**

**"DAD CAN RACHEL STAY WITH US?"**

**"WHY?"**

**"HER DADS KICKED HER OUT"**

**"WHY DID THEY DO THAT?"**

**"BECAUSE... SHE'S PREGNET"**

**"WHO'S THE FATHER?"**

**"BLAINE"**

**"BLAINE? YOUR BOYFRIEND BLAINE?"**

**"YES"**

**"FINE SHE CAN STAY"**


	5. Chapter 5

**KURT'S POV**

**"THANKS DAD"**

**"SO WHERE ARE YOU HEADING?"**

**"I HAVE TO GO MEET NICK ANDJEFF"**

**"JUST BE BACK BEFORE CURFEW"**

**"OK"**

**DALTON**

**"HEY NICKY"**

**"HEY CUTE-STER"**

**"WHERE'S JEFF?"**

**"HE'S GETTING BLAINE"**

**"OK SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?"**

**"WELL I COULD MAKE UP MORE FLIRTY NICK NAMES OR I COULD PUSH YOU INTO THIS CLOSET"**

**"WHAT-AHHHH!"**

**"I'M SORRY"**

**"NICK LET ME OUT"**

**"I'M SORRY KURT"**

**"HEY NICK IS HE HERE?"**

**"YEAH"**

**"OK... HEY BLAINE WE NEED YOU TO DO A SOMETHING"**

**"WHAT"**

**"CLOSE YOUR EYES"**

**"OK"**

**"NOW COUNT TO TEN"**

**"1 2 3..."**

**"NOW!"**

**"WHAT-AHHHH!"**

**SORRY BLAINE"**

**CLOSET/_OUTSIDE_**

**"SO THEY GOT YOU TO?'**

**"YEAH"**

**"NICK DUVAL LET US OUT!"**

**"I'M SORRY KURT"**

**"WE CAN'T LET YOUOUT UNTILL YOU'RE IN LOVE AGAIN"**

**"WHAT ARE YOU TALK ING ABOUT?"**

**"NOTHING"**

**"JUST TALK"**

**BLAINES POV**

**"SO..."**

**"ARE WE IN LOVE?"**

**"I DON'T KNOW"**

**"BLAINE I HAVE TO CONFESS SOMETHING"**

**"ME TOO"'**

**"YOU FIRST"**

**"I SLEPT WITH RACHEL"**

**"I KNOW"**

**"HOW?"**

**"RACHEL TOLD Me"**

**"KURT I'M SO SORRY"**

**" I KNOW BUT I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I'M SORRY BLLAINE BUT I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU"**

**"KURT I..."**

**"LOOK BLAINE I LOVE YOU BUT I JUST CAN'T DO THIS"**

**"KURT I LOVE YOU"**

**"I KNOW AND THAT'S WHY IT'S SO HARD TO SAY GOOD-BYE"**

**"YOU SAID OU'D NEVER SAY GOOD-BYE TO ME"**

**"I'M SORRY BLAINE"**

**NICKS POV**

**"JEFF I HAVE TO LET THEM OUT"**

**"WHY?"**

**"THEY JUST BROKE UP"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"DO I HAVE TO SAY IT TWICE?"**

**"FINE"**

**NICK'S POV**

**I SLOWLY OPEN THE DOOR. **

**"UH... HEY GUYS"**

**"HEY NICK" SNIFFS"LOOK GUYS I REALLY HAVE TO GO TALK TO SOME ONE"**

**RACHELS POV**

**GOD KURT'S THE BEST GUY IN THE WORLD. MAYBE I SHOULD TELL HIM THAT I HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM?**

**"HEY HOW ARE FEELING?"**

**"I'M OK"**

**"SO I HAVE NEWS"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I BROKE UP WITH BLAINE"**

**"OH KURT"**

**"AND I HAVESOMEHTHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU. I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T FEEL THE SAME WAY BUT I WANT TO BE WITH YOU"**

**"KURT I WANT TO BE WITH YOU TO...BUT DOES THIS MAKE YOU BI?"**

**"NO... I'M STRIGHT"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I'M STRIGHT I HAVE BEEN FOR AS LONG AS I KNOWN AAND I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU"**

**"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU TO"**

**"WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?"**

**"YES"**

**"I LOVE YOU"**

**"I LOVE YOU TO"**

**"WAIT WHAT ABOUT YOUR BABY?"**

**"I'M TELLING EVERYONE TOMMOORROW"**

**"YOU'RE SO BRAVE"**

**NEXT DAY**

**"OK SO SECTIONALS"**

**"MR. SHUE IHAVE SOMETHING TO SAY"**

**"GO AHEAD RACHEL"**

**"OK UM... SO IKNOW THAT WE'VE HAD PROBLEMS WITH THIS IN THE PAST BUT... I'M PREGNET"**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"WHO'S THE FATHER?"**

**"IS IT FINN?"**

**"FINN I SWEAR IF YOU-"**

**"QUINN I DIDN'T GET RACHEL PREGNET"**

**"THEN WHO DID?"**

**"PUCK!"**

**"IT WASN'T ME"**

**"NO IT WASN'T FINN OR PUCK"**

**"THEN WHO IS IT?"**

**'THE BABIES DAD IS ...BLAINE"**

**"BLAINE?"**

**"RACHEL..."**

**"IT'S OK IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE INVOLVED"**

**"RACHEL I DO WANT TO BE INVOLVED I JUST NEED TIME"**

**"OK"**

**"KURT DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY?"**

**"YEAH...OK UM... WELL I'M NOT GAY"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"I'M NOT GAY OR BI I'M STRIGHT"**

**"FOR HOW LONG?"**

**"FOR AS LONG AS I CAN REMEMBER"**

**"KURT WHY WOULD YOU TELL PEOPLE YOUR GAY?"**

**"BECAUSE I NEVER LOOKED AT A GIRL IN THE ROMANTIC WAY. I THOUGHT THAT MAYBE I WAS GAY AND SO I JUST TOOK EVERY THING I KNEW ABOUT MYSELF AND TURNED IT UPSIDE DOWN"**

**"KURT DID YOU EVEN LOVE BLAINE?"**

**KURTS POV**

**I LOOK BLAINE STRIGHT IN THE EYES AND SAY "YES"**

**"SO IS THERE SOME ONE IN YOUR LIFE NOW"**

**"YEAH... RACHEL"**

**"SO IF YOU'RE DATING RACHEL AND BLAINES THE FATHER OF HER BABY THEN WHO GETS TO BE THE BABIES DADDY?"**

**"WELL I THOUGHT THAT SINCE IT'S A THREE WAY STREET THAT BLAINE COULD BE THE FATHER AND KURT IF HE WANTS COULD BE THE DAD"**

**"RAHC I DON'T FEEL RIGHT TAKING CREDIT FOR BLAINES WORK HE GOT YOU PREGENT. HE'S THE REAL DAD I'M JUST YOUR BOOYFRIEND"**

**"WELL LETS ASK BLAINE WHAT HE THINKS"**

**"UM... BLAINE LEFT"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"YEAH HE LEFT ABOUT 5 MINUTES AGO"**

**"OH MAN"**

**"LOOK I HATE RACHEL AS MUH AS THE NEXT GIRL BUT TAKING SOME ONE ELSE'S KID ISN'T RIGHT"**

**"SANTANNA'S RIGHT RACHEL BLAINE SHOULD BE THE DAD AND THE FATHER"**

**"RACHEL THINK ABOUT WHAT I WENT THOUGH DON'T BECOME THAT GIRL"**


End file.
